


digging the holidays

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Creepy Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did we get here," Stiles muttered. "It's <i>Christmas</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	digging the holidays

"How did we get here," Stiles muttered.

He stood to Peter's right, cupping his gloved fingers in front of his face and breathing onto them. It did nothing to actually bring feeling back to his fingertips and so he shoved them under his arms. He scuffed his shoes against the cold ground, kicking dirt across the pile of... _remains_ that had been discovered on the edge of the preserve. 

"I mean this seriously," Stiles added. "It's _Christmas_."

Peter had to restrain his amusement at the level of indignation that was in Stiles' voice. "The holidays are a very stressful time for most people. Studies show that homicide rates tend to increase during Christmas week." 

Stiles sent Peter a sour look. “I could have gone without knowing that. Thank you.”

“Knowledge is power, Stiles," Peter told him brightly as he stepped backward to his car. “I thought you of all people would appreciate that.”

Stiles sniffled with a grunt, unimpressed. “What I'd appreciate is being at home, where I could be enjoying both hot chocolate and central heating.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Peter called as he opened the trunk of his car and reached inside. “I have something for you.”

Behind him, Stiles perked up hopefully. “A present?”

Peter hummed an affirmative. “One perfect for our needs at the moment. And I'm sure that using it will have you warm in no time.”

“Is it a blanket?” Stiles asked. “Does it make fire?”

“None of the above,” Peter answered and lightly tossed a shovel toward Stiles, who caught it with a slight fumble. “Merry Christmas.”

Stiles stared at the shovel and then looked at Peter with clear disbelief and then disgust. “What the hell do you think I'm going to do with this?”

Peter lifted a second shovel out of his car before moving back to Stiles’ side. “Isn’t it obvious? We need to bury the body.”

“The body?” Stiles echoed – rather shrilly. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, but there are _three_ hands over there.”

Peter raised his brows and pretended to be impressed with Stiles’ observation. “Yes, there are, and since we don’t need the local wildlife dragging any of them to where the Beacon Hills populace can find them, we’re going to have to dig a _very_ deep hole.”

Stiles continued to make grumbling noises as Peter picked a spot to begin digging. Gradually, Stiles trudged over and joined his efforts. They dug silently for several minutes before Stiles paused to kick Peter’s ankle.

“ _Merry Christmas_.” Stiles mocked Peter’s earlier tone. “If this is seriously your Christmas gift for me, I will be using it to dig your grave.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Digging_ the holidays. Get it? Ahah, it's 2am. TT-TT
> 
> i can't believe this was inspired by a commercial, but it was.


End file.
